1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of reducing specific absorption rate (SAR) for an electronic device, more particularly to a method involving distributing transmission power among antennas of the electronic device so as to reduce SAP for the electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that long term exposure to electromagnetic field can harm the human body. The Federal Communications Commission (FCC) established a safety standard for limiting specific absorption rate (SAR) for handheld electronic devices, in which the SAR should be lower than 1.6 (mW/g) Manufacturers usually reduce power of the electronic devices to meet the FCC requirement. However, power reduction of the electronic device may also decrease efficiency of the electronic device.